militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1951 Army Cadets football team
The 1951 Army Black Knights football team represented the United States Military Academy. Led by head coach Red Blaik, the team finished with a record of 2-7. The Black Knights offense scored 116 points, while the defense allowed 183 points. Offseason In the offseason, Blaik was still agitated by the loss Army suffered to Navy in 1950. In addition, he was upset over the dismissal of General Douglas MacArthur. Sam Galiffa, who was part of the 1949 team, was now a decorated aide to General Matthew Ridgway. Galiffa arranged for members of the Army coaching staff to come to Japan and visit the troops.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.118 , Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Vince Lombardi and Doug Kenna first visited Tokyo and conducted several football clinics for the troops stationed there. Although defensive coordinator Murray Warmath helped the discharged players relocate to other schools, it would be his last year at Army. He would leave at the end of the season to become the head coach for Mississippi State.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.131, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Honor code violation A massive honor code academic violation was revealed in the spring of 1951. There were accusations that football players were distributing unauthorized academic information.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.120, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 This was reported to Colonel Paul Harkins on April 2. It was later revealed that Red Blaik’s son, Bob was part of the honor code violation.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.123, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 On August 3, the violations were announced and several athletes were implicated in the scandal.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.130 , Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Joseph P. Kennedy spoke to assistant coach Doug Kenna, and he helped pay the way for several discharged players to attend Notre Dame.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.131, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Bob Blaik left Army for Colorado College.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.131, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Of the players that were discharged, three went on to careers in the National Football League: Al Pollard, Gene Filipski and Ray Malavasi. Malavasi would eventually become head coach of the Los Angeles Rams.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.132, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Regular season The makeshift team that was assembled had no involvement in the honor violation, but they were still a painful reminder of it. After losing several games to Ivy League schools, Army defeated Columbia for its first win. The team received a congratulatory note from General Douglas MacArthur.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.138, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 In Week 6 of the season, the Cadets played Frank Gifford and his USC Trojans squad. The game was played at Yankee Stadium.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.139, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 Before the Army-Navy game, the Cadets had a record of 2 wins and 6 losses. This was Coach Blaik’s worst record as a head coach at Army.When Pride Still Mattered, David Maraniss, p.139, Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, New York, NY, 1999, ISBN 978-0-684-84418-3 In the Army-Navy game, Navy would score two touchdowns before Army even ran an offensive series. Schedule http://cfreference.net/cfr/school.s?id=82&season=1951 See also *William & Mary scandal of 1951 – a transcript-altering controversy at the College of William & Mary involving the school's football and men's basketball programs References Army Category:Academic scandals Category:Army Black Knights football seasons Category:College football controversies